Goodnight
by heart2handgun
Summary: Based on song by Evanescence. Amy Lita lies awake in bed thinking about the past week of her life.


Title: Goodnight  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Based on song by Evanescence. Amy (Lita) lies awake in bed thinking about the past 48 hours of her life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one you recognize. Title belongs to the Evanescence. Lyrics: Amy Lee/Evanescence..  
Pairings: Amy/Randy  
Author's Notes: My muses have been working overtime, I swear. This one just came to me, sorry if it sucks. I was thinking Trish in this role, but part of the song says "Amy..." (you'll see the rest of it) and I just had to use Amy "Lita" Dumas. There will be more stories/updates coming from me shortly. I've been overworked as of late, seeing as though next Friday is my Sweet Sixteen, and this Sunday is my birthday and I'm trying to get my boyfriend to drive a half an hour to spend it with me. ALSO: in the flashback, lyrics are in regular font, in present time, they're in italics.

-----------------------------------------------------

The redhead tossed and turned on the stiff bed, in the bland bedroom of yet another hotel her job took her to. The main reason why she hadn't slept was because she didn't have Randy snuggled up behind her, like she was used to. Since the whole Adam/Amy/Matt mess, Randy had been her shoulder to cry on, and her pillow through-out the nights she had cried herself to sleep over the fan's reactions to anything she said or did.

It all started out with Randy being a good friend and calling her after every show to make sure she was okay after a segment, which led to him spending every moment he had off with the Fort Lauderdale native to personally make sure she was fine. Every time she would tell him she was alright, he never believed her, mainly because the flame he was so used to seeing in her eyes had blown out.

Over the months the two grew closer than ever, and when Randy was suspended, it took it's toll on their relationship. It started with Amy being mad that Randy stuck up for her like he did, basically trying to show she can speak and act for herself, but couldn't when Adam had taken things a little too far with the insults he fed to her backstage.

When Randy returned to RAW after the sixty-day suspension, it seemed as though nothing had changed. The two were inseparable, except for the times when Amy was dragged to the closest mall or shopping outlet by Trish and Torrie. But they usually ended up ending their evenings with room service, dessert, a movie, and then cuddling together just to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Everything changed just a few nights ago, when laying in bed, Randy asked Amy the question she's been waiting to hear from the man she's loved.

_Amy nestled her head into his neck as Randy protectively rubbed the redhead's back, soothing her off to sleep. Randy could sense something from his girlfriend, and knew she wasn't able to get to sleep. "Ames?"_

_A muffled "hmm" could be heard, and felt against his shoulder. _

"_Can't sleep, can you?"" She slowly shook her head, a bit of her vibrant red hair cascading across his bare chest. "That's actually a good thing." She lazily lifts her head away from the St. Louis native and opens her eyes to watch him. "I've been thinking a lot about this, and I kinda see this as good a time as ever." _

_  
The redhead watches her boyfriend reach onto the side table and grab a small box. She doesn't think anything of it, as she rests her head back against his cool skin. "Go to sleep, Rands." _

"_Amy, will you marry me?" For a second, she closed her eyes, but when it finally set in what Randy just asked her, she looked him in the eye, to see that he was being genuine. _As we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me. _"Ames?" _

"_Woah-- I mean.." She pressed her hand to her lips in shock as her eyes welled up with tears. "Of course I'll marry you, Randy." _

_He smiles in her direction as he opens the velvet box to show a 3.01 round diamond set on an antique platinum setting. "Promise me you'll stay with me." _

"_You know you don't have to ask me that." _You're all I live for.

Amy turned over once more in the bed, and let out a very audible sigh before biting her lip. She raised her left hand to watch her engagement ring glisten in the street lights. A slight smile crosses her lips as she adjusts it with her other hand.

She rolls onto the her other side to look out the window to the night sky. _Somehow I'll show you that you're my night sky. _After another sigh escapes her throat, Amy reaches onto the end table next to the bed and grabs her cell phone and unplugs it from the charger. After searching through the phone book, she presses send on one of them. Randy.

Amy places the phone to her ear, just to listen to it ring twice. A few seconds later, she realizes Randy's finally picked up his cell phone. "Hey babe, I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe. But on the bright side, I'll see you in two days."

"There's supposed to be a bright side to that?" she asks before letting a soft laugh escape her lips. "Randy, I love this ring."

"I understood that after you told me the first twenty times, that night." She rolls her eyes even though she knows the brunette on the other line can't see. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Ames."

"I was not rolling my eyes," after thinking for a few seconds, she adds, "at you, exactly. It was more at what you said." _When we're together, I feel perfect._ "But I still do really miss you."

_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart. _"I must admit it sucks not being able to cuddle with you until we fall asleep."

"Did I just hear something' sentimental come out your mouth?" Randy laughs a bit as Amy's smile brightens. "I'm kiddin', babe, don't worry. But just don't say cuddle anymore. It sounds kinda weird for you to say that."

"I guess it does. But I wish I had you here wrapped up in my arms, being the only place I know you're truly safe."

"Rands, you need to stop worrying about me so much. I'm fine."

"If you're so fine, why did you call me in tears last night?"

She lets out a defeated sigh, and shrugs slightly. "I'm a little emotional, I guess. I mean, you're across the country, and I'm stuck here being some asshole's arm piece, and the moment we get through those curtains after we're done in front of the fans who obviously hate me, he lays it on me." She knows that wasn't the best thing to say to her over-protective fiancée, but it was the truth. "Baby, don't do anything to Adam when you get back here. It's his fault he's the arrogant jackass, and doesn't get to be you."

"Babe, I'm gunna let you get some sleep. You sound like you need it."

Amy turned to face the alarm clock on the end table and let out a yawn. 2:24 A.M. "I guess."

"You need your rest, so you can be 100 percent the next time I see you. We're gunna have to make up for the past three days we've been apart."

"You have a dirty mind, Mr. Orton." _I've always been right behind you._

She smirked slightly, knowing just what he was going to say on the other line. _Now I'll be right beside you._ "And you love it, soon-to-be Mrs. Orton."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Night."

_I need to tell you._ "Goodnight." After disconnecting the call, she laid back on the bed, facing the ceiling with a smile on her face.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep. Now that you love me, I love myself. I never thought I would say this. I never thought there'd be… _She closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep at last, with one thing on her mind. _You. _

------------------------------

End Story.

Hope you all like it. There's a chance there will be a sequel. If there's enough reviews I will.

-Lys a.k.a. H2H

1:08 AM

August 3rd 2006.


End file.
